Forever With You
by CandieQueeN777
Summary: "I felt my heart skip a beat, and smiled to myself as I soaked in his presence still wondering to myself if I was just daydreaming, but of course I knew I wasn't. I felt like the luckiest woman alive to have such an amazing and caring man that I would hopefully spend the rest of my life with." *STORY IS CURRENTLY ON HIATUS!
1. Recollections

_**Title:** Forever With You_

 _ **Pairing:** Roman Reigns X Aria Lynne (OC)_

 _ **Rating:** T_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own WWE or any of its talent. I only own my OC, Aria Lynne._

 _ **Authoress Note:** Also just so there's no confusion everything written in Italics is referencing a flashback and has already happened. _

* * *

**_Chapter 1 - Recollections_**

Love: An intense feeling of deep affection for a person. That's exactly how I was feeling as I stared at the handsome hunk in front of me, my boyfriend of two years, Joe Anoa'i, or as he's known to the WWE universe, Roman Reigns. I felt my heart skip a beat, and smiled to myself as I soaked in his presence still wondering to myself if I was daydreaming, but of course I knew I wasn't. I felt like the luckiest woman alive to have such an amazing and caring man that I would hopefully spend the rest of my life with.

"You ready baby girl?" He questioned as he stretched next to me backstage while we waited for our mixed tag match.

I shook my head up and down as I put on my game face, ready to kick ass and take names. "You know it." I grinned quivering with anticipation. The WWE was my life and this is where I wanted to be more than any where else in the world. I didn't get here because I was beautiful. No, I got here because I was determined to do the work and put in the effort to get here, and the rest will go down in the history books.

"How about a kiss for good luck?" I asked staring into those beautiful gray eyes of his.

Joe grinned. "Anything for you beautiful."

Just as we locked lips the Bellas walked by, "Get a room you two," Nikki said with a laugh.

"Don't worry, we will later." I stated with a wink to Joe.

"Eww, too much info, Ari." Brie called back as the sisters headed to hair and makeup.

I shook my head in amusement as our names were called. "Aria, Roman, you're on." A member from production told us.

We quickly got into character and stepped through the curtains.

The instrumental version of **_Beyoncé's_** _ **Drunk In Love**_ hits over the arena and I put on a smile as I make my way onto the stage hitting a pose and heading down the ramp.

"The following contest is a inter-gender tag team match scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from Seattle, Washington, making her way to the ring, Aria Lynne ! Jojo announced as I sauntered halfway down the ramp interacting with a few fans before stopping as Roman's music hit.

 _ **The Truth Reigns by Jim Johnston**_ hits, and I peered back to see my beloved making his way down to join me.

"And her tag team partner, from Pensacola, Florida weighing in at 265 pounds, Roman Reigns !"

I listened and cringed as the audience begin their usual booing and jeering. I hated having to listen to them boo my baby, but being the professional he is, Joe didn't allow it to bother him so I figured that it shouldn't bother me either. Besides, we had bigger things to worry about such as our match. God knows I wanted to get the victory over our opponents tonight.

 _ **Fight by CFO$**_ plays as we watch our opponents for the night head down towards us with arrogant pride.

"And introducing their opponents, the tag team of Charlotte Flair and Kevin Owens !" Jojo announced as the pair came pacing down the aisle.

Charlotte wore a grin on her face that made me want to immediately kick her in it. I watched as she entered the ring, her eyes now locked on me with a disgusted glare. I issued one of my own as we waited for the referee to ring the bell. I turned to Roman and insisted on starting things off and he stepped outside of the ring, as did Kevin, leaving me and Charlotte to commence the match.

We start things off with a shoulder lock-up with Charlotte getting the upper hand as she shifted sideways and pulled me into a headlock. Not long after I manage to free myself and irish whipped her into the ropes. When she returns to me I'm completely blindsided by a vicious clothesline to the face, knocking me to the floor.

"You like that, huh?" I hear the blonde trash talking above me as she prepares to execute a standing moonsault. I take notice of this and tuck my knees in, watching as she flips right on top of them and falls to the mat. I go for the cover straightaway.

"1!" Charlotte wastes no time kicking out and I roll my eyes in annoyance. As I stood to my feet I drag her off the floor as well and whip her into the turnbuckle. As I started in her direction I'm immediately met with a forearm to the face followed by a dropkick to the mid-section.

She then goes for the pin.

"1!" I get the shoulder up and Charlotte screams in frustration. Suddenly she drags me across the mat and slides my head in between the middle and bottom ropes before placing her foot on the back of my head restricting my breathing.

"Remove your foot, Charlotte!" The referee commands as he began the five count. Right on the count of four I felt the blonde remove her foot only to slap me across the face a second later prior to another pin attempt. But I wasn't going to let her win that easily.

"1!" Once again I kick out and Charlotte is fuming.

"Put her away Charlotte!" Kevin shouts from the apron as he cheered her on.

I struggled to make it to my corner, but of course I was unable to escape Charlotte's evil clutches. She got up and managed to put me into a ankle lock making sure to add as much pressure as she could in the process.

Roman began clapping on the apron motivating me to make it to our corner for the hot tag.

After more struggling, I finally was able to free myself, using my free foot to push Charlotte away from me and staggered to my feet. She bounced off the ropes and attempted to run at me with another clothesline, but I ducked instead and followed up with a kick to her mid-section before hitting **_Honorary Surprise_** (Snap DDT). I go straight for the cover.

"1!"... "2!"... "-!"... Charlotte kicks out and now I'm the one becoming frustrated. I decide to tag in Roman and eventually Charlotte made her way to their corner to tag in Kevin. I watch as the two men circle each other before locking up with Roman easily overpowering Kevin. He then picks him up to go for a Samoan drop but Kevin succeeds in escaping and sends a forearm straight into Roman's back. All of a sudden, Roman spins around and walks right into a double knee face-breaker crashing onto the mat soon after.

Owens goes for the pinfall.

"1!" Roman gets the shoulder up.

Kevin now sat in the middle of the ring with Roman placed in a nicely executed crossface, if I do say so myself. All I could think to myself is:

 ** _Don't tap_**

"Come on Ro!" I cheered from the sidelines earning another glare from the 'Nature Girl' across the ring.

Roman succeeded in breaking free from the submission hold, slowly standing to his feet to fire back with a few blows to the face of Owens. Next he retaliated with a round of shots to Kevin's mid-section before the 'Prizefighter' head-butts Roman, causing him to stagger backwards a bit. Kevin then hits an enzuiguri and sends Roman face first into the mat. But he doesn't stop there, he then rolls the Samoan over and begins to rain down punches to his head.

"Back up!" The ref orders as he pulls Kevin away to check on Roman. He nods and the match continues with Kevin pulling Roman up and delivering another punch to the head. The two trade blows back and forth until both Roman lays Kevin out cold.

I was dripping with glee now. "Nice job, Ro!" I clapped and watched as he got into position to go for his finisher. When Kevin got up, he was immediately met with one of the hardest Superman punches I've ever witnessed. Kevin was completely caught off guard.

 ** _"1!"_**

 ** _"2!"_**

 ** _"3!"_**

 _ **The Truth Reigns**_ once again sounds over the arena as the match comes to an end...

"Here are your winners via pinfall, the team of Aria Lynne and Roman Reigns!" Jojo announces as the referee holds one of Roman's arms up in victory. I step inside the ring now, practically jumping into his arms and celebrating with him as Charlotte and Kevin look on from the ramp. After our in-ring celebration, we followed suit.

"Well, that was fun, huh?" I questioned as we made our way to the backstage area.

"Any match where we come out on top is always a blast," he said and we shared a fist bump. "I'm gonna go hit the showers, then we can head back to the hotel."

"Sounds good. I'm beat."

"Well, once we're finished here I promise to give you a good rub down once we're alone."

"Only if I can reciprocate," I told him altering my voice to sound as sultry as possible. I covered him in a series of kisses and he chuckled lightly.

"Sounds like this is going to be a long night."

"Indeed," I agreed. You should probably hurry."

"Right."

I watched as he grabbed his things and headed for the showers. As he turned the corner, the only thing going through my head was - _Damn, he's a hunk!_ I decided to head to the showers as well. Not long after we'd both emerged from the showers feeling rejuvenated and ready to go. After Raw we went back to our hotel room where Joe and I spent the rest of the evening in solitude.

 **...**

The next morning I woke up to see that Joe had up and left already. Probably to hit the gym. I got up to finally start my usual morning routine when I found a hand written note sitting on the nightstand by my side of the bed. In the note, Joe requested my presence to meet him for dinner at the beach. He also mentioned something about a 'surprise' that he had waiting for me this evening, but at the moment I couldn't hazard a guess at what it could be.

 _"Guess I'll know soon enough."_ I thought to myself.

I turned the shower on and waited a moment before stepping into the hot, steamy water. As I began to lather up I thought back to the day Joe and I met.

 **...**

 ** _(Two years ago)_**

 _I was hanging around backstage getting to know a couple of the other superstars and divas when HE came over. It appeared that he'd just finished a match as he was dripping with fresh sweat and I couldn't help but stare as it glistened on his perfectly built body. And those eyes. So easy to get fixed in a trance just by gazing into them. It should be a sin for a guy to look that damn good!_

 _"Nice job out there, Uce!" His twin cousins Jimmy and Jey ran over and congratulated him with fist bumps._

 _"Thanks." He spoke in a deep, husky voice._

 _As I continued to stare at the new object of my desire I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder. "Um...Aria, are you okay?" The female voice asked with a whisper. I turned to look in the direction of Naomi who was giving me a concerning look._

 _"I'm fine. I was, uh- just thinking about something that's all." I told her as I cleared my throat feeling slightly embarrassed._

 _"I'm sure you were with all that drool on the side of your lips." Paige stuck her tongue out with a grin and I quickly wiped the side of my mouth. I really was drooling!_

 _"Just what are you implying, Paige?"_

 _She smirks and nods her head in the direction of the drop-dead gorgeous stud standing only a couple of feet away from us. Thank God he was busy talking with his cousins at the moment._

 _"You're having dirty thoughts about Roman, aren't you?"_

 _Naomi stood beside her, interested in what I was about to say just like Paige._ _I fixed my face into a frown and protested against her assumption. "No I'm not!" I half shouted and the three males looked across the way at us with their eyebrows raised._

 _"If you say so." She then walked over to where they were standing and grabbed him, dragging him along with her. "Roman, you've met Aria haven't you?" I heard her ask as they approached us together._

 _I stayed quiet, but I sent a glare her way to let her know that I was gonna kill her for this later or whenever I got the chance, whichever came first._

 _"No, I don't think we've met." He stated with a smile as his eyes peered over at me. He stuck out his hand. "Joe Anoa'i. Nice to meet you."_

 _"Aria Lynne. Nice to meet you as well." I greeted warmly as I flashed my biggest smile and shook his hand. It was a bit rough against my more smooth hand, but I didn't mind. I just figured it was from all the excessive training and exercise, and trust me, it does a body good._

 _"Likewise. So how are you liking the WWE so far? Exhausting enough for you?"_

 _"Yeah, but I'll get use to it. After all, I worked my ass off to get here."_

 _"I bet. So I'm guessing your debut is tonight?" He questioned._

 _I nodded, "I'm actually up next I believe. I'm suppose to go up against Alicia Fox."_

 _"Well, good luck. I'll be watching," he informed with a wink. I watched him walk away from us, his cousins following behind him._

 _"See ya later girls." Jimmy waved._

 _"Good luck, Aria." Jey smiled._

 _Right after their departure Paige and Naomi turned their attention back to me. "See there, yeah? He likes you." Paige nudged me with that same goofy, amused smirk on her face from earlier._

 _"Yeah, looks like you and I will be family soon." Naomi giggled._

 _"Okay, chill girls. I'm sure it was nothing. He was just being nice._ _You guys are making this way more than what it is."_

 _Paige leaned in towards me. "Yes, Ari. That's how it always starts."_

 _I rolled my eyes as a member from production walked over informing me that I had about thirty seconds to get into position for my debut match. I nodded and turned back to the girls. "We'll finish this conversation later," I told them overhearing Alicia's music hit which meant that it was time to get into character. Soon after, my music hit and I headed for the stage._

 **Beyoncé - Drunk In Love ft. Jay Z (Instrumental Version)**

 _"And her opponent making her WWE debut, from Seattle Washington, Aria Lynne!" Lilian announces._

 _I strut my way down to the ring, my eyes fixed on Alicia and vise versa. I entered the ring with only one thing on my mind and that was winning this match._

 _The bell rang as Alicia and I stood face to face coldly glaring one another down until Alicia decides to slap me clean across the face. She then starts to laugh and taunt me, only making me angrier and officially signing her death wish._

 _"Big mistake," I told her as I retaliated with a Thesz Press, knocking her down right as I began to strike her in the face repeatedly. She shrieks and lets out a growl as we rolled around in the ring before eventually she rolls out of the ring completely,_ _panting heavily while she_ _rested against the barricade. I roll out as well running her way before she hits a bicycle kick landing me flat on my back as I held my aching face. Alicia approaches me, picking me up by the hair and slides me back into the ring._

 _A cover._

 _"1!" I kick out and Alicia shrieks. She once again picks me up and launches me towards the turnbuckle and comes at me full speed from the opposite corner of the ring with a handspring back elbow smash, but just as she's about to hit me with the elbow smash, I use my strength to pick both my feet up and kick her in the back causing her to fall face first onto the mat. I take advantage of this and perch myself on top of the turnbuckle watching while she gets back on her feet. I wait patiently until she turns around and I jump off the buckles landing on top of her with a diving crossbody maneuver before going for a pinfall attempt._

 _"1!"..._ _"2!" ..._ _"-!"... Fox kicks out. Now that I was in control I wasn't about to let up for a second. I strategically planned each of my moves starting with a figure-four leglock. As I applied the move expertly I could see the pain on Alicia's face as she struggled to break the lock. When that didn't work she dragged her body backwards towards the ring ropes and grabbed the bottom rope to begin the five count._

 _"1!"..._ _"2!"..._ _"3!"..._ _"4!"..._ _"-!"... I broke the hold and stood to my feet before trying to grab ahold of Alicia again but the ref pulls me away while Alicia recovers. I held my hands up in an 'I surrender' fashion before I stormed back towards her with a corner clothesline. I smirk knowing that I have this match in the bag, but just as I'm about to deliver another clothesline, Alicia steps to the side and I crash face first into the buckles. She then reaches around and hits a neckbreaker slam driving my back into the mat. She picks me up and whips me into the ropes and quickly performs a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker. Next, she executes a series of leg drops and covers me._

 _"1!"..._ _"2!"... I muster up the little strength I had left to kick out of the cover much to Alicia's dismay. She goes for another pin and again I kick out. Alicia drags me up and prepares to go for **Foxy Bomb** (Powerbomb) and just as she's about to lift me into the air I pull her into a headlock and hit **Fall From Grace** (Sitout facebuster)._

 ** _"1!"_**

 ** _"2!"_**

 ** _"3!"_**

 ** _Drunk In Love_** hits and the match concludes ...

 _"Here is your winner via pinfall, Aria Lynne!" Lilian announces as the referee raises my arm in a victorious manner._ _I quickly roll out of the ring and turn back around to see Alicia staring daggers at me as I walk backwards up the ramp with a grin. Finally I make it backstage where I see Naomi and Paige still hanging around._

 _"Well looks like Paige and I have some new competition. Nice job out there," Naomi says._

 _"Yeah," Paige chimed in. "Not bad, but it's going to take a lot more than that to beat me."_

 _"Thanks Naomi." I smiled before shifting my eyes to Paige. "I guess I'll just have to break you in half once we step into the ring then."_

 _"Don't count on it."_

 _'You know speaking of breaking you in half, I still owe you for what you pulled earlier," I told her as I tapped my foot on the floor. "You should start running now."_

 _"Girl you better run. She's giving you a five second head start." Naomi told the Anti-Diva who suddenly darted down the hallway with me chasing after her._

 **...**

 _After Raw was over I grabbed my things and walked out into the parking lot to my rental. I was riding to the next town with Naomi and Paige whom both were already packing their things into the car when I arrived. Upon joining them I ran into Joe. All I could think to myself is "Uh-oh."_

 _"Hey, just the person I was looking for. I just wanted to congratulate you on winning your debut match. I know how thrilled you must be."_

 _"I am and thank you for the kind praise." I told him before briefly glancing over at Naomi and Paige who were being completely nosy._

 _"Sure thing. I guess I'll see you around." He said with a wink as he turned away and walked over to the rental he was sharing with his cousins._

 _"See ya later." I waved goodbye, picked up my things and walked over to the girls who were giggling. "What's funny now?"_

 _"Oh nothing." Paige laughed aloud. "So what did he say to you? Did he ask you out yet?"_

 _"If you must know, no he didn't. He just wanted to congratulate me on winning my match tonight."_

 _"Give it time." She responds with a chuckle._

 _I shook my head and climbed into the driver's side with Paige in the back and Naomi on the passenger's side. This was going to be a long night._

 ** _..._**

 ** _(Four Months Later)_**

 _I had just gotten back from a singles match against Natalya when I ran into the Bellas backstage. Both of them wore smirks on their faces which lead me to believe that something was up._ _"Okay, what did I miss?" I asked as the twins shared a glance with each other._

 _"Well, we think someone has a crush on you." Explained Brie._

 _I stared at them confused. "What do you mean? What's giving you guys that idea?"_

 _Nikki simply replied with, "Just follow us to the locker room and you'll see what we mean."_

 _I released a sigh as I followed them in the direction of the Women's locker room. When we got there I opened the door to see a purple gift bag that was filled with a bouquet of red roses, a teddy bear and a hand written letter addressed to me. Not even ten seconds after I entered the room the rest of the ladies bum rushed me urging me to hurry and read the letter. I opened the envelope and began reading it aloud..._

 _"Dear Aria,_

 _"You're so sweet and so kind, beautiful on the inside and out, a rare beauty. You bring so much laughter and love wherever you go. Before I met you I never knew what it was like to be able to look at someone and smile for no reason. I feel like everything that has happened in my life, all of my choices, both good and bad, have led me to you. I find myself thinking about you daily, and I can only hope that you feel the same about me. If you give me a chance, I promise you that it'll be one of the best decisions that you'll ever make. Please accept my invitation to dinner._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your Secret Admirer_

 ** _..._**

 _Alicia looked my way and asked, "What kind of spells are you chanting at night?"_

 _"None," I replied back with a laugh._

 _"I wanna know who the secret admirer is," Summer uttered and the rest of the women nod in agreement as they began to chatter amongst themselves, throwing out names of random superstars._

 _Cameron snickered, "Maybe it's Big E."_

 _"Or Sheamus," Summer oozed._

 _"R-Truth?" Natalya questioned._

 _"You're all wrong. It's Roman Reigns." Paige blurted out loud._

 _The room filled with gasps as Alicia turned to face her best friend. "No way! Really? How do you know for sure?"_

 _"Who else does Roman hang out with other than Dean, Seth, and the Usos? Aria...and no one else gets a salted caramel latte from Starbucks every week."_

 _"We're just good friends. You guys read way too much into things, I'm going to go freshen up." I said heading to the showers._

 _"Are you inviting Roman to take one with you?" I heard Paige question and I simply flipped her off while the rest of the ladies laughed._

 _After my shower I grabbed my belongings and the gift bag and left the locker room. The show was about over so I headed down the hall eagerly wanting to finally rest for the evening but as I was on my way out of the building I ran into Joe._

 _He stops and stares at me before asking, "Leaving so soon?"_

 _I flash a smile and shake my head, "Yeah, I thought I'd get out of here and try to catch up on some rest." I explained to him and he laughs._

 _"Exhausted huh?"_

 _"Exhausted is an understatement."_

 _He smiles at me before noticing the gift bag in my hands, "So did you like the gifts?" He asked curiously._

 _"Yes..." I said before I stopped and realized he knew about the situation before I even explained it to him, "Wait a minute...how did you -"_

 _"I'm the secret admirer," he interjected right away._

 _My jaw dropped as I stood there in front of him completely speechless. Now things were making sense and I was starting to realize that Paige and Naomi were right all along, although I would never give them the satisfaction of admitting they were. I then began to wonder just how long had Joe had feelings for me before actually finding the courage to tell me. I had to acknowledge the fact that I was touched by his kind gesture and it was nice to know that someone else was in fa_ _ct thinking of me because Lord knows I was constantly thinking of him._

 _"You look surprised."_

 _"I am, actually. I didn't think a man like you would be into a woman like me."_

 _Joe chuckles and asks, "What would make you believe something like that?"_

 _I hesitate for a moment because I didn't want him to think I was lacking self-esteem or anything like that, but in all honesty I didn't think I was his type of woman. Sure I had all the confidence in the world when I was kicking ass in that ring, but when it came to love and relationships, I didn't have much luck or confidence and therefore I usually stayed away from it all. Sounds crazy, but it's the truth. I looked to Joe and let out a sigh._

 _"I guess it's because I thought you'd be more into the blonde haired, blue eyed chicks."_

 _"So you thought I'd never look your way?"_

 _"Yeah..." I admit feeling stupid to even think that way. At this point Joe just laughs and I cock a brow wanting to know what the joke was. "Um...where's the joke in that?"_

 _"Sorry. I didn't mean to laugh, but it's just weird to me when women say things like that. Especially you. You're a very beautiful woman with a lot to offer, and if I didn't think so I wouldn't be so eager to have dinner with you."_

 _"Dinner?"_

 _"Yes. I wrote it in the letter, remember? It's actually why I came looking for you. I wanted to know what your answer was."_

 _"Oh right." Why was I so nervous?_

 _"So, what do ya say?"_

 _"Of course. I'd love to."_

 _I saw his face light up immediately, "Nice. So I'll pick you up, say Friday at seven?"_

 _"Sounds good," I say with a nod. "Thanks for being so nice to me, and also for the gifts."_

 _"Don't mention it," he says with a smile. "Good night, Aria."_

 _I smiled back, "Good night Joe."_

* * *

 ** _Friday Night - [6:30pm]_**

 _Friday night had arrived a lot quicker than I'd expected it to, and since tonight was my date with THE Roman Reigns, I knew I couldn't blow this. Everything had to be perfect; Perfect hair, perfect makeup, perfect outfit, all of it. As I was getting ready to shower I heard my phone ring and picked it up to hear the voice of Naomi on the other end sounding chipper as usual._

 _"Hey bug. Whatcha up to?"_

 _"I was actually about to start getting ready to go out tonight."_

 _"With the secret admirer? So who was it?"_

 _"I'm not telling." I told her in a sing-song voice._

 _"Aw, come on! It's not like we don't already know." She said with a giggle._

 _"Alright, fine. You and Paige were right, it was Joe all along."_

 _"Well, duh. Anyone with eyes could see the gushiness between you two. It was only a matter of time."_

 _I didn't say anything, but she was right. He did make me feel gushy inside. "Yeah, whatever," I laughed. "But I have to say I'm a little nervous."_

 _Naomi's tone changed to one of concern as she questioned me, "Why? Did something happen?"_

 _"No...it's just- what if I do or say something completely dumb? He'll probably never speak to me again."_

 _"Trust me, everyone freaks out about first dates. I know I did on my first date with Jon, but as long as you be yourself, you'll be fine. I'm sure about that."_

 _She was right. Being myself is the way to go. "You're right. I'll try not to worry. Thanks Nay."_

 _"You better tell me how everything went at work next week."_

 _"You'll be the first to know. I gotta go now but I'll catch up with you later."_

 _"Cool. Talk to you soon."_

 _I hung up the phone and finally headed to the bathroom, stepping into the shower. After about fifteen minutes I stepped back out and dried off before putting on a long sleeved apricot colored dress with lace running down the sleeves and neck and matching pumps. Next, I slicked my curls into a neat top bun and added some jewelry before finally applying some makeup. Not long after there was a knock on my door. I blew out a breath as I grabbed my silver clutch purse from the bed and walked over to the door. I opened it to see Joe standing there dressed in a burgundy button down shirt, black slacks and black shoes._

 _"Hey..." I say trying not to blush like crazy. He looked so good._

 _"Wow...you look great!" He exclaims as he offers me his arm. "Ready to go?"_

 _"Yes, and you're not looking too bad yourself." I said with a smile as I take his arm._

 _After a short drive, we arrived at a nice Japanese restaurant and as we seated ourselves I still couldn't believe that this was actually happening. Hopefully I wouldn't do anything weird or say anything dumb._

 _"This is a nice little place. How'd you find it?" I asked._

 _"I came here a couple months ago with a few of our co-workers and the food was fantastic. I'm sure you'll enjoy it."_

 _I smiled at him. That was a relief, but considering that I had never tried sushi before I was still having trouble on deciding what to order, "What would you recommend for a first timer?"_

 _"Well, personally I would get a bento box. It comes with a variety of foods. Pretty much anything you want."_

 _"Sounds good to me."_

 _Just then the waiter came over and wrote down our orders and took the menus. As we waited for our food to arrive we began talking about each of our lives and of course, wrestling._

 _"So, how did you get into wrestling?" Joe asks curiously._

 _"Well, my older brother kind of introduced me to it and then I fell in love with it. When I was twenty I decided to pursue it professionally so I started training and wrestling for house shows until I got the call from WWE and here I am."_

 _"That's pretty neat. I'm sure you'll do quite well in WWE."_

 _"Thanks." I smiled as the waiter finally returned with our food. Everything looked tasty and I couldn't wait to try it. As I dug in, my taste buds were met with one of the most incredible flavors ever. "This is actually very good!"_

 _"Well, I'm glad you like it."_

 _"Me too."_

 _We spent the next two hours conversing and getting to know more about one another and for the first time in my life I didn't want a date to end. It felt good to open up to someone and have them reciprocate that back. After leaving the restaurant, Joe drove us back to the hotel and walked me back to my room._

 _"Thank you for dinner tonight. It was really nice."_

 _"Thank you for joining me," he said happily. "I hope I can see you again sometime."_

 _I was thrilled that he would even ask for another date so soon. "Of course, but next time I get to spoil you."_

 _"I think I could get use to that," he grinned. "_ _Goodnight Aria."_

 _"Goodnight Joe."_

 _As I turned to walk away I felt him lightly pull my arm causing me to turn around to look at him. When I did, his lips met mine and we stayed in this moment for what seemed like forever until Joe broke the kiss._

 _"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."_

 _"You don't have to apologize. I rather enjoyed it," I freely admitted._

 _"So did I... I should go now. Good night."_

 _I flashed a warm smile his way before nodding, "Good night."_

 _I closed the door, easing it shut before locking it and making my way towards the bathroom where I quickly slipped into something a little more comfortable - that being a simple t-shirt and sweats - and headed over to the lush king size bed that I couldn't wait to snuggle into. Once I made myself comfortable beneath the covers I turned the television on and began flipping through the channels eventually settling for some unfamiliar scary movie. By now it was a little after midnight, and even though I should have been focusing on getting my beauty sleep, I was mostly thinking about Joe._

 _Spending the past few hours with him made me realize just how amazing he really was. Going on that date was probably one of the best decisions I'd made in a long time. Not to mention it boosted my ego a bit, I'm not going to lie. As I slowly began to drift off to sleep, I wondered about two things:_

 _Would Joe and I ever develop a closer bond? And if so, where would the future lead us?..._

* * *

 ** _(Present Day)_**

I stepped out of the shower and proceeded to get dressed picking out a sleeveless black dress with red bottoms to match. I found myself smiling at the thought of it - the past. Of course I know the answers to both of those questions now, but back then I was so unsure of everything. I take a look at us now and wonder why I ever had to question it.

The chemistry between us was unlike anything I've ever felt before. And being with Joe could brighten even the darkest of days. I was truly the luckiest woman in the world. By the time I finished getting ready there was a knock at the door and Joe entered the room, dressed in formal dinner attire, and looking quite sexy to be frank.

"Ready to go, baby?"

"Yep," I told him greeting him with a kiss. I then glanced down at something in his hand. "What's with the blindfold?"

"I've already told you, babe. It's a surprise, but you'll find out soon enough," he said with a smirk.

* * *

 **REVISED & EDITED: 1/20/18**


	2. Baby Be Mine

_It's been too long since I last updated this story so I decided to finally do so._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2 - Baby Be Mine_**

"Joe, you know how much I hate surprises," I reminded him while we stood in the hallway waiting for the elevator to come up.

He laced his fingers between mine and reassured me with a kiss, "I know. You never let me forget it," he chuckled, "but I promise, you'll love the one I have in store tonight."

The bell chimed as the elevator opened and we stepped inside. There was a short, but comfortable silence between us on the way down, but once we stepped off and walked through the lobby approaching the exit of the hotel, I noticed there was a long, black vehicle parked by the curb on the street just sitting still. "Wait...is that a limo?"

"Yep. Our limo." Joe stated with a smile.

"Our limo?" I questioned as I turned to look him straight in his eyes hoping he would let me in on the secret. "What are you up to?"

"You'll just have to wait until we reach our destination to see for yourself, baby girl.."

"Okay," I said blowing out a nervous breath. "I trust you."

"Good." He says happily as he grabs my hand and leads me over to the limo. Once inside, I slowly turned around allowing the blindfold to be placed over my eyes. I wasn't sure where we were going or what to expect, but I'm sure if Joe's involved everything will be perfect as always.

 **...**

When we arrived to our destination, Joe helped me out of the limo and grabbed my hand to lead me somewhere unbeknownst to me. My heart was pounding a million beats per minute practically echoing in my head. I'd never been so nervous and as we continued walking to our destination, I began a silent prayer hoping that with whatever was about to take place, I wouldn't faint. "Are we there yet?" I asked becoming antsy and resisting the urge to take off the blindfold.

"Actually, yes."

Once he removed the blindfold I opened my eyes to witness a beautiful beach arrangement. Lit Tiki torches formed a pathway where a table for two was waiting for us. In the middle, a tall champagne bottle on ice, and surrounding the table were lit candles snugly placed in the sand illuminating the area. The sun was setting in the background seemingly being swallowed by the watery depths of the royal blue ocean that stretched for miles. Pink clouds and shades of lavender, coral, and gold grace the sky, meshing together into a work of art, like a canvas come to life. The sight of it all was breathtaking. All I could do was smile, and I could tell that Joe was satisfied with my reaction to the set up.

I turned around and wrapped my arms around him lovingly. "This scene is absolutely beautiful! Did you plan this all by yourself?"

"Sort of, but I had a little help from a couple of people. Why don't we head on over?"

We walked over and Joe pulled out my seat before taking his own. "I'm impressed. Everything is so perfect. I love it!"

"Then that means my job is done. I'm glad you appreciate it."

I was so into Joe and all the special attention he was giving me that I almost didn't notice it when someone walked over to our table. I turned my head and saw one of the twins - Jey, I believe it was - dressed in a waiter's attire.

"Good evening fine, young people. My name is Jey, and I'll be your waiter this evening."

I tried to hold back a giggle, but it escaped somehow and I received a glare from the younger twin. I didn't mean to laugh, but the outfit, the persona, it was a lot different than what I was use to seeing. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh. It's just that I wasn't expecting all of this."

He chuckled and shook his head to show that he understood where I was coming from then pulled out a notepad. "So.. what can I get for a pair of fine people such as yourselves?"

"I'll have the New York Strip." Joe said closing the menu in his hands. I glanced down to my own menu and opened it, but for some reason there were only two options; the New York Strip and asparagus that Joe ordered, and a Lobster platter with broccoli and cheese and corn as sides.

"I think I'll try the Lobster." I said handing the menu to Jey.

"One New York and one lobster coming right up..."

I turned in my chair to watch our 'waiter' walk into a building far from where we were seated, though I could still see it a bit. I bit my lip before turning my attention back to Joe. "This just got interesting. Who else is back there?"

"You'll find out soon," he told me with a wink.

For the next fifteen minutes or so, Joe and I discussed our opinions on different topics until Jey arrived with our meals. Tagging along behind him was his brother, Jimmy. I should have known - one hardly travels without the other. Each of them were carrying a silver tray and sat them on the table in front of us both. I greeted the other twin before thanking them as did Joe before we turned our attention to the meals and the twins walked back to what I assume, was the kitchen.

Suddenly I heard Joe's voice cut through and he asked, "So, are you enjoying yourself?"

I nodded with a blush similar to that of a school girl who'd just been recognized by her long time crush. Somehow he always managed to have that affect on me. From time to time I would curse myself for being so shy around him, but I knew he was understanding of it.

"Absolutely. What about yourself?" I questioned curiously.

He popped open the cork of the champagne bottle and proceeded to pour the liquid into both glasses. "Of course, but the best is yet to come."

I quirked a brow. "There's more to this?"

"Yep," he smiled. "But you'll have to wait until after dinner to find out."

I took a bite from the ear of corn on my plate as I listened to his words. "It must be quite the surprise if you went through all of this trouble to set it up."

"It was no trouble at all. I actually enjoyed arranging everything. Because I know the look on your face by the end of tonight will make it all worth it."

"I'm starting to feel bad now, like I should have bought you something as well."

"As long as I get the response I'm looking for tonight, I'll be the happiest man alive."

 _What could he have been talking about? What answer was he expecting from me?_ _Would I choice right, or would I choose wrong?_ My mind lingered on this for quite some time as I watched him happily devour the plate of food in front of him. I resume digging into my own meal and once we're both finished, Joe invites me to take a walk with him on the beach. I kick off my heels and take his hand as we stroll across the cool, sandy earth, admiring the last bit of the fading sun until it vanishes behind the vast open ocean and a full moon moves in to replace it. I move towards the shoreline allowing the water to wash over my feet as Joe stands behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. It was the best feeling ever just to share these moments together - to be held like this. It seemed everything around us stood still, almost as if we were frozen in time, but there wasn't a complaint from either of us. We both knew that we wanted this scene to last forever. I turned around and placed a passionate kiss to his lips and smiled up at him.

"You do know that I enjoy spending time with you, right Aria?"

"Yes," I nodded. "I enjoy our times together too. You're an amazing man, Joe."

He seemed to be pleased to hear this as that handsome smile he always wore spread across his face, melting my heart along with it. "I'm happy you feel that way because there's something important I've been meaning to ask you."

 _Something important?_ I didn't know what to think of this, and for a brief minute I felt a little nervous. Despite this, I wanted to know what he had on his mind. "The floor is all yours, handsome." I told him with a smile of my own.

Silence danced around us as Joe seemed to be deep in thought. I stared up at him quizzically as he began to speak once again. "Aria, we've been together for some time now, and every moment we spend with each other is very special to me. I treasure those precious moments dearly, and I'll always keep them close to my heart. I don't know about you, but I would love to have many more of those moments together..."

From a distance I heard a group of people lowly chattering amongst themselves. When I glanced back I saw the twins and Naomi all standing around peeking at us from behind a pillar, but then they quickly dispersed. Joe and I laughed at this, then he continued...

"...that's why I need to ask this now more than ever." He paused, and I watched him begin to fish around in his pants pocket for something before he took a kneel and pulled out a small velvet box. He opened it to reveal what only could be an engagement ring as he stared deeply into my eyes, then he took one of my hands and placed it into his own. My mouth dropped open as I quickly tried to process the situation. "Aria Lynne McKay, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife forever?"

I was speechless. Words could not express how genuinely happy and emotional I was feeling on the inside. There was so much going through my mind - all of the sorry excuses for boyfriends I dated in the past, the many nights I cried myself to sleep thinking that I'd never be good enough for _any_ man, my journey to the WWE, the day I met Joe, all of the ups and downs we faced together - it all was leading me up to this point. And without those experiences, there's no way I could call myself the woman I am today. All of it made me stronger, molded my future, molded me into someone with a newfound look on life. I had survived it all, and now here I was in the best moment of my life, being proposed to by the very man I thought I'd never have.

It's so crazy how things play out.

"Aria?" I looked down to see Joe caressing my leg with a concerned stare on his face. I gave him a smile through the tears I wasn't aware I had shed and he stroked my cheeks lovingly while wiping the tears away. "What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking of how honored I'd be to fulfill your request. I'd love to become your wife."

Immediately Joe stood up and scooped me into his arms as he made his way back towards our table, enthusiastically shouting, "She said yes!" to which three figures came running in our direction. Naomi, Jimmy and Jey all joined in on the celebration, delighted smiles on their faces. As Joe placed me back down, Naomi and I shared an embrace while the twins congratulated Joe on the engagement.

"This calls for a toast!" Jimmy declared as he poured himself some of the left over champagne and raised a glass, "To the happy couple!" The rest of us copied his actions and downed the liquid, more celebration taking place soon after.

* * *

 ** _I'm hoping that this chapter was decent even though it's kind of short. Anyways, I'd love to hear thoughts and opinions on this piece so feel free to leave a review if you have any constructive_** ** _criticism._**


End file.
